


Rooftop Bound

by mikazure



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depressed Peter Parker, Depressed Wade Wilson, Freeform, I guess? I'm not sure what this is exactly okay, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Pure Love, Spideypool - Freeform, Suicidal Peter Parker, no beta we die like men, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikazure/pseuds/mikazure
Summary: We can't save people who don't want to be saved.
Relationships: Deadpool/Spider-man, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Rooftop Bound

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what it is, just a piece of my mind I guess. Some feelings are hard to express and will stay with us till the very end.

From the first moment I saw him, I knew two things.

That I’m in love with him and that I’ll never have him.

Because Peter Parker already belonged to death.

The day started rather normal. Sitting at the rooftop as I ate my breakfast and watched the sunrise. Until something flashed before my eyes, a blur of red swinging through the city caught my attention.

I followed, then met him. The most beautiful boy I ever seen. The moment he took his mask off for the first time in front of me felt like the scene played in slow motion. Just laying my eyes on him felt like a sin.

He smiled softly, offering me his hand to shake. I took it and felt the flood of relief, like for the first time in my life everything was alright, like the pain of my existence has been lifted. On this godforsaken Earth, I’ve met an angel.

Too beautiful to be true, I thought and yes, be it fate or some higher power that proved me right, when I so wished to be wrong.

This cheerful kid, my newfound raison d'être, kept something from the world. Successfully fooling everyone around, maybe sometimes even himself. But I knew, I understood it all too well. Fragile air around him and a yearning gaze.

At first it wasn’t obvious. He fought for others, saved lives. With great power came great responsibility. Bravely faced the duty he took upon his shoulders. But he was reckless. Always ready to put someone’s life before his own. However it wasn’t the sense of responsibility that fueled him to do so. It was only simple “Goodbyes”, but it was all I needed to understand.

Flirting with danger. Happily throwing his life away as he jumped into a battle. Scary how alive he looked then. Only then, he was so content. This is what he wished for-end.

I felt my heart breaking, I knew. Giving my utmost love in hopes for tomorrow with you wasn’t enough. Being so close I couldn’t reach him, couldn’t reach his soul. Even when it was right in front of me. Saving everyone around him, he wasn’t able to save himself. Neither was I.

I thought we were the same, but you often stared at the things I couldn’t see.

It was selfish of you. Giving me hope, light in my dark life, only to rip it away all too soon.

Was it also selfish of me? Trying to keep you, making you live another day, when I knew exactly how tired you were? I wanted to make it better. Save you, like you saved me. But I’m no hero. You were so good and I’m nothing like you.

I feared that day. When scarlet puddle spilled in my black and white world. The drops of life slipping between my fingers. The fleeting heat of your hands, which I’ll never forget.

You smiled, genuinely for the first time. That smile that shattered my heart. I failed you. You offered me the last light in your eyes. Despite all the glee I saw the sorrow you hid so well all this time and an apology, to me. We both wished things could have been different. Cruel reality brought us together and torn apart just as easily.

I’ll find you and we’ll be together if you’ll have me. Whatever it takes. So the down has come, before this sunset I swear to you. My last promise and the first I’ll fulfill.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
